


Kiss Me, Asshole

by jujukittychick



Series: LJ stories_a_z prompts [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, Gryffindor Derek, Jackson and Derek are little angsty balls of rage, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, Slytherin Jackson, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, magical mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Derek and Jackson have been rivals in everything since they first started Hogwarts together six years ago.  The fact that they were now the captains of rival Quidditch teams just added another layer to everything.  Who knew that one messy game and some stray greenery would change at least part of the equation.(Originally posted to main collection 12/11/20)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore
Series: LJ stories_a_z prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/105569
Kudos: 18
Collections: 1 Million Words' A to Z Challenge, 1 Million Words' Swap of Joy, Happy Holidays





	Kiss Me, Asshole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skargasm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/gifts).



> For 1_million_words a-z challenge - K and their unofficial Swap of Joy, stories_a_z - K, Merry Trope-mas Day #11: Hogwarts AU.
> 
> so, very loose prompt fill for colors red and green, but they are in there lol. Also, another Derek/Jackson pairing, and hey, I managed mistletoe as well lol. So, I fudged the ages and Jackson and Derek are now the same age and in 7th year.
> 
> I seriously had the hardest time with this one because I could only think of my normal pairings I'd do, or I'd think of something that would wind up being the start of some multi-chapter thing and I *do not* need another one of those

Merlin’s balls he hated winter. He hated the cold. He hated the slush that couldn’t decide if it was rain or snow. And he hated Quidditch games that couldn’t be postponed because of the slush. And he really, really,  _ really _ hated Jackson Whittemore.

“Mr. Hale, are you listening to me?”

Derek gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the smirking Slytherin captain standing next to him. “Yes, Madame Hooch.”

“I have  _ never _ seen such a horrible display of poor sportsmanship as I did today, and I had to put up with Malfoy and Potter for two years.”

“Madame, with the weather turning so bad mid-game, I’m sure you can understand…” 

Derek rolled his eyes as Jackson tried to sound all formal and pompous, despite the fact that he was as covered in mud as Derek was, and, to Derek’s delight, had the beginning of a lovely black eye forming.

Cutting off Jackson, Hooch pointed a finger at each of them in turn, “You two got in a  _ physical brawl _ in the middle of the Quidditch pitch and dragged your teammates along with you. You should be ashamed of yourselves! I’m suspending you two for the rest of the year, and before you argue, you should be glad the Headmistress stepped in or it would have been for the rest of the school year. As it is, it’s almost Winter Break anyway. Now go get cleaned up and then you two can clean all of the equipment.”

Knowing there was nothing they could do, they both gave an unhappy, “Yes, Madame Hooch,” before heading toward the locker rooms, the rest of their teammates having been sent on ahead after the fight was broken up. 

Derek was following behind the obnoxious blonde, wiping rain out of his eyes when Jackson suddenly stopped just inside the doorway causing Derek to run into his back. “What the hell, Whittemore?” 

Jackson snarled and shoved Derek back away from him, but he didn’t go far, bouncing off some invisible wall. “Get off me, Hale! What did you do?”

“Me? What the fuck did you do? Get out of the way.” Shoving Jackson to the side, Derek tried to move forward only to bounce off another invisible wall.

“You think I did this? Why the hell would I want to be trapped with you?”

“Oh, boys, you really should learn to look where you’re going.” Stepping out from behind one of the lockers, Stiles Stilinski grinned and pointed over their heads.

“What the hell, Stilinski? What did you do?” Jackson glared at his fellow Slytherin, shoving against the invisible wall between them.

“Me? Not too much; it was a group effort really.”

Derek looked up where the lanky teen had pointed, seeing a sprig of mistletoe apparently growing out of the doorway. Jumping up, he tried to grab it only to hit yet another barrier. “Stiles!”

Scott McCall, Stiles’ best friend and one of Derek’s fellow Gryffindors stepped out next to his friend. “Sorry, Derek, but it really is for the best.”

“What did you two idiots do?” Jackson glared at the two teens, “When I get out of here…”

Stiles laughed and strode forward, stopping just a few feet away, a serious look falling over his face, “Yes, but you have to  _ get out _ first. And that’s where our friend the magical mistletoe comes in.”

Derek looked from the harmless looking sprig of greenery to the two teens dressed from head to toe in red and green winter wear respectively on the other side of the barrier, looking like some kind of holiday ad. “What, are we supposed to wait for some holiday miracle?”

Stiles snorted, “Might as well be if this works.” Clapping his hands, a manic smile appeared, “Here’s the deal, guys, it’s seventh year, we’re graduating this year, and you two have been at each other’s throats for whatever reason since first year. The rest of us are tired of it, and especially of getting pulled into your fights and losing house points. In order for you two to get out of captivity, the two of you literally have to kiss and make up, figure out whatever the problem between the two of you is and fix it. And before you think that you can get around the command, you should know that the ever lovely and brilliant Ms. Martin charmed the mistletoe for us.”

“Shit.” Derek rubbed his hands over his face, feeling mud and slush smearing over his skin. The Ravenclaw Lydia Martin was a certified genius, so Stiles was right, there was very little chance of him or Jackson getting out unless they followed the rules exactly.

Scott peeked over Stiles’ shoulder, looking sheepish, “If you’re not back by curfew, we’ll let the prefects know.”

Derek and Jackson were helpless as they watched their fellow teammates stream out of the locker room through the door on the other side of the building.

~~

They spent the first hour yelling and blaming each other, for the fight, for getting suspended, for being stuck under  _ magical fucking mistletoe. _

They spent the second hour thinking of ways to pay Stiles back for trapping them.

The third hour, sitting on the ground facing each other in the doorway, they heard the bell chime for dinner and Jackson got angry enough to throw his gloves at the barrier...which went through with no problems. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me! This is ridiculous! Come on, Hale.”

Derek raised an eyebrow, “And what do you expect me to do? Until we ‘kiss and make up’ there’s not much that can be done.”

“That’s exactly what I mean. Let’s get this over with. I’m tired, I’ve got dried mud under my uniform, and I’m hungry.” He glared at Derek. “Oh yeah, and my eye’s swelling shut.” 

“I’d say I was sorry about that, but I’m really not. You managed to insult half of my family.”

Jackson shifted so he was kneeling in front of Derek and darted his hand out to grab the front of Derek’s uniform and haul him forward so mere inches separated them. “My family has always been very reserved, I was mostly raised by nannies or house elves, and just before our first year started, I found out I was adopted. So there I was, with my parents looking calmly down at me and telling me to be a credit to my name, and I see you with your parents and your sisters and you’re all hugging and laughing and you have everything I don’t. And then school starts and you’re popular without even trying and you have friends and you do well in all your classes, and no matter how hard I try, you’ve  _ still _ got everything I don’t.”

Derek’s jaw dropped slightly in surprise as the blonde ranted at him, and about things he never would have even considered. “Well, all I knew was this annoying little blonde boy kept insulting me and my family and friends and he’s hell to try to beat at Quidditch and always acting like he’s better than everyone else. But, Jackson,” Derek shook his head, covering Jackson’s hands where they were gripping Derek’s uniform with his own, feeling them tremor slightly, “you’ve always been just as popular, and yeah I do well in my classes, but that’s because I study a whole hell of a lot, and we’re always almost tied with each other in scores. I can’t do anything about your family, but look at us, we’re tied for top marks under Lydia and Stiles, you’re captain of your Quidditch team same as me, and, as far as I know, we’re both single, which I don’t understand because you’re pretty as hell.” Derek’s mouth snapped shut and his eyes widened as he realized what he said.

Jackson, who’d been staring at their hands since Derek had started talking, jerked his head up, startled by the confession. He stared into those kaleidoscope green eyes, another thing to be jealous of, feeling so terribly confused about everything that had happened between them over the years. Had they really been fighting for no reason for so long? Groaning at their idiocy, he hesitated only a moment before leaning forward and brushing a brief kiss over Derek’s lips, leaning back slightly to gauge his reaction.

Derek blinked, shocked by Jackson’s kiss and stared at him, at his pretty blue eyes, at the dark red patch around one of them from his fist earlier, and at those tempting pink lips. Trying not to overthink things, he reached out, cupping the back of Jackson’s neck and pulled him forward once more to kiss him gently, tongue teasing his lips apart before deepening the kiss. As Jackson’s arms wound around his neck and their kiss grew more heated, Derek thought he heard a faint pop just as something bounced off their heads.

Jerking apart, they looked down at the sprig of mistletoe that had apparently lost whatever magic was on it. Helping each other stand, they both looked down at it before each of them took a turn stomping on it with their boots.

Looking down at the green smear across the bricks, Derek tilted his head, “So, who do you think we should set Stiles up with?”

“He’s eighteen, right? Definitely Argent.”

Derek jerked his head up, giving the blonde a confused look. “Our DADA professor, Chris Argent?”

“Oh yeah, those two have been eyeing each other all semester, might as well give them a push.”

Derek laughed, and tugged on Jackson’s hand, leading him back through the lockers towards the showers. “You’re a horrible person.”

“Maybe, but he deserves it, punishment and reward all in one.”

Starting to strip out of his dirty uniform, he paused with his shirt half off, “Reward?”

Jackson stepped forward, easing Derek’s shirt up over his head. “Yeah, because we wouldn’t be here otherwise. Now, kiss me again, asshole.”

Derek was more than happy to comply.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Curious about what other crazy ideas I've had? Check out my [plot bunny page](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/). You can comment on existing ideas or leave your own requests.
> 
> I'm also back on [LiveJournal](https://jujukittychick.livejournal.com/) now, so you can send me PMs or see the random things I'm working on as I use it to post ideas and stuff


End file.
